petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cushing's disease
Cushing's disease, also called hyperadrenocorticism, is a malfunction of the adrenal gland making it overproduce the hormone cortisol. One of the normal functions of cortisol is to raise blood sugar, and so the high cortisol levels keep blood glucose levels at continual high levels, causing a form of secondary diabetes. Like anything that causes prolonged hyperglycemia, one of the side effects over time can be permanent diabetes. Some causes of Cushing's are pituitary or adrenal gland tumors and overuse of glucocortoid steroids. The basic connection between Cushing's and diabetes is this: the excess cortisol produced by the faulty adrenal gland is a signal for the body to produce new, non-sugar sourced glucose (Gluconeogenesis). When this additional glucose reaches the bloodstream, another signal goes off; this one to the endocrine pancreas to produce more insulin to handle the glucose present in the blood. When the insulin production ability of the pancreas can no longer keep up with the additional blood glucose which the excess cortisol from the malfunctioning adrenal gland keeps emitting, the islet cells of the endocrine pancreas are exhausted, and diabetes resultsExhaustion of Pancreatic Islet Cells With Cushing's Disease Resulting in Diabetes. In effect, the overproductive adrenal gland has the capability to "burn out" the insulin producing capability of the pancreas. If the islet cells of the pancreas are still able to produce sufficient endogenous insulin for the body's needs, controlling the Cushing's will also control the blood glucose, meaning there would be no need for insulin injections. If the pancreas' islet cells have sustained such damage as to be unable to produce enough insulin for the body, insulin shots are necessary. Cases of Cushing's disease are relatively common in dogs but less so in cats. These are common symptoms in dogsCushing's Symptoms in Dogs and these are common symptoms in catsCushing's Symptoms in Cats. Cats with Cushing's often have very fragile skinFragile Skin in Cats With Cushing's; pets with Cushing's often do not heal as quickly regarding surgeries or injuries. It is also possible for pets to develop forms of neuropathy, from Cushing'sCushing's Disease & Neuropathy, since it is considered an endocrine disease. Depending on what's causing the Cushing's, treatment can range from surgery (in some tumor cases) to courses of treatment with LysodrenLysodren Treatment Information(the generic name for Lysodren is mitotane)Mitotane Drug Information, Ketaconazole, Anipryl or Trilostane , all of which are described below Drugs Used in Treatment of Cushing's Disease. There is sometimes the medical need to either remove or destroy the adrenal glands through medicationRemoval/Destruction of Adrenal Glands. This causes Addison's disease--a lack of enough cortisol, and means replacement cortisone medication must be taken for life. TrilostaneTrilostane Drug Information Trilostane Treatment in Dogs With Pituitary-dependent Hyperadrenocorticism-Australian Veterinary Journal-2003Patient UK-Trilostane InformationDrugs.com-Trilostane InformationBritish National Formulary (BNF)-Trilostane Drug Interaction Information, known as Vetoryl when dispensed for veterinary purposes, and Modrenal, DesopanMochida-(Japan)-Desopan or ModrastaneNew Drug Information-Modrastane 60mgNew Drug Information-Modrastane 30mgDrugBank--Modrenal and Other Brand Names-Desopan & Modrastane-for Trilostane when prescribed for people, is the only approved treatment for Cushing's in the UK. It has yet to be approved for animals in the US. The drug is approved in the US for use in some human conditions--it is simply not available in the US. One can now receive it under the Vetoryl brand name minus the FDA red tape from Master's MarketingMasters Veterinary Sales-Importing/Purchasing Information for US, Canada, Australia, EU & UKMasters Marketing--US Phone/Fax Numbers-Now Accepts Visa & Mastercard-May 2006 in the UK. A prescription will be needed, even though the ordering process is easier. Masters also has importing and ordering procedure information on its website for residents of Canada, Australia, EU,and the UK. Arnolds, also in the UK, is the exclusive distributor of the drug under the veterinary Vetoryl name Arnolds Website. They are also a source of information for how to use the drug for veterinary purposesNOAH Compendium of Animal Medicine UK--Vetoryl/Trilostane. For dogs with both Cushing's and diabetes, the key to starting or maintaining regulation is effective control of the Cushing's. Ending the excess of cortisol production allows the diabetes to be managed. In cases where Cushing's is the primary condition, causing transient, or secondary diabetes, it may be possible to return to non-diabetic status with successful management of Cushing'sSuccessful Treatment of Cushing's May Cure Secondary Diabetes. Another health problem for canine Cushing's patients is high blood pressure (hypertension). A 1996 JAVMA study found 86% of study dogs with Cushing's to be suffering from hypertension. It also found that 40% of them continued having high blood pressure after effective management of the Cushing'sCanine Hypertension & Cushing's Disease. Dogs with Cushing's are, like those with diabetes, prone to Urinary Tract Infections. With both diseases, the infections can be hidden, thus not producing any signs of them. Urine cultures are recommended for both Cushing's and diabetes patients because of lack of symptomsRetrospective Evaluation of Urinary Tract Infection in 42 Dogs with Hyperadrenocorticism or Diabetes Mellitus or Both-Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine-1999. About 80% of catsCushing's Disease-Hyperadrenocorticism-Drs. Foster & Smith Pet Education Library and 10% of dogs with Cushing's are diabeticCushing's & Diabetes Concurrently in Pets. In dogs, breeds such as Boston Terriers, German Shepherds, Poodles, Boxers, Dachshunds and Scotties, seem to be genetically predisposed to Cushing's Disease. This is to say that it is most commonly diagnosed in dogs of the breeds above; any dog can be diagnosed with Cushing's regardless of his/her breedDog Breeds Predisposed to Cushing's Disease. Another disorder of the adrenal gland causes it to produce less than normal cortisol. It is known as Addison's disease and is the direct opposite of Cushing's disease. Further Reading * Cushing's disease in cats * Tests for Cushing's in cats *Feline Adrenal Disease (Cushing's)-WSAVA 2001-Dr. David Bruyette *Pet Owner's Crash Course in Canine Cushing's Disease *Canine Cushing's Message Board where help and support are available. *Cushing's Syndrome Information Website * Tests for Cushing's in dogs *The Story of Jack, a 14 year old UK canine with Cushing's using Vetoryl (trilostane). Other treatment methods are discussed and some helpful links. *Trilostane treatment in dogs with pituitary-dependent hyperadrenocorticism. The study compares Trilostane treatment to Lysodren (mitotane). *Twice-Daily Trilostane For Cushing's Treatment-WSAVA 2002 *Trilostane Treatment in Canine Cushing's Syndrome-Axiom Vet Laboratories UK *Canine Hyperadrenocorticism, Diabetes Mellitus, or Both? A Clinical Guide to Differentiating Between These Disease: They Share Some Common Symptoms *Adrenal Function Tests--Use in Dogs *Hyperadrenocorticism: Choosing the Right Diagnostic Tests-WSAVA 2003 *Canine Cushing's Disease-Treatment Options--WSAVA 2003--Dr. Richard Nelson *Muscle Cramps in 2 Standard Poodles With Cushing's--JAAHA-2002 *Myotonia Associated With Hyperadrenocorticism in Two Dogs-Australian Veterinary Journal-1998 *Canine Cushing's Treatment Options-WSAVA 2002 *Study of the Effects of Once Daily Doses of Trilostane on Cortisol Concentrations and Responsiveness to Adrenocorticotrophic Hormone in Hyperadrenocorticoid Dogs-PubMed-The Veterinary Record-2006 *A Comparison of the Survival Times of Dogs Treated with Mitotane (Lysodren) or Trilostane for Pituitary-dependent Hyperadrenocorticism-Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine-2005 *Adrenal Necrosis in a Dog Receiving Trilostane for the Treatment of Hyperadrenocorticism-Journal of Small Animal Practice-2004 *Introduction to Canine Hyperadrenocorticism (Cushing's Disease-Axiom Vet Laboratories UK *Increased Parathyroid Hormone Concentrations in Dogs with Hyperadrenocorticism-WSAVA 2003 *Trilostane vs Mitotane (Lysodren) in Cushing's-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Trilostane Effectiveness in Hyperadrenocorticism (Cushing's)-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Ohio State University Endocrinology Symposium 2006-Trilostane-5 Years of Clinical Experience/Cushing's Disease-Reusch-Page 17 *Diagnosis & Therapy for Hyperadrenocorticism in the Dog-IVIS-2005 *Dorlands Medical Dictionary--Myotonia=Amyotonia *Dorlands medical Dictionary--Atony *Gastrointestinal Signs in Endocrine Disorders-Dogs & Cats-Provet UK *Moorevet.com-Canine & Feline Cushing's *Cushing's Treatments-Newman Veterinary An excellent overview of all methods & medications for treatment of Cushing's. *Endocrine Diseases in Dogs and Cats: Similarities and Differences with Endocrine Diseases in Humans-Growth Hormone & IGF Research 2003 *Diagnosing Hyperadrenocorticism--Dr. David Bruyette *Diagnostic Testing for Hyperadrenocorticism-WSAVA 2002 *Texas A & M Cushing's in Pets Mailing List & Mailing List Archives Very informative on all types of treatment for Cushing's. References Category:ConditionsCategory:ComplicationsCategory:Other conditions and procedures